The strawhats of pride rock
by dukefan01
Summary: Cursed by a woman with the magic magic fruit, the strawhats are transformed into animales and stranded in pride rock where they meet simba, timone, and pumba and must help in order to save pride rock and return home. Summery sucks.
1. Introduction

"Luffy don't run off like that!" Nami scolded as their captain tore off the ship. Nami had short orange hair and brown eyes. She wore a new outfit that she had baught recently with an white sleevless shirt tied around her waist with a red sash and blue shorts that cut off very high. She had high heels on and on her left wrist was a gold bracelet and a log pose. On her sholder was a purple tattoo of hers with a tangerine and a pinwheel. Luffy was still barley in sight. He had jet black hair and a scar under his left eye. He wore a strawhat with a red open vest that was flapping behind him, blue pants, and straw sandles. They had found this island by chance as it wasn't the one that the logpose was pointing too, but Luffy wanted to go ashore anyway. Nami sighed and turned to the rest of the crew. Roronoa Zoro was asleep on the deck. He had green hair cropped close to his skull and wore a blue tanktop with black pants, a light green hiramaki, and boots. He had three gold earings off his left ear and a bandana tied to his left arm. Standing up beside him were his three swords stood next to him. Standing nearby was Usopp. He had black hair in thick curles tied to his head with a yellow bandana. he wore brown overalls with a white sash tied around his waste. He had on brown boots and googles on his head with a blue and white stripped band on his left arm. Sanji had blonde hair that covered his left eye with a curled right eyebrow. He wore an orange dress shirt with black dress pants and dress shoes and a loosly tied black tie around his neck. He tock a long drag on his cigerette. Robin had on a light blue tanktop with black shorts. She had sholder length black hair and intellegent blue eyes. Franky stood the tallest on the crew with light blue hair, a bright red open shirt with wrench patterns on it and a brown speedo. Brook stood by the railing drinking tea. The skeliton man had a single large black afro and wore a black suit carring a purple cane. Lastly little Chopper was between Zoro and Robin. He was a tiny reindeer with a pink hat that had a white x on it and a blue nose. He wore a red shirt and blue shorts. On his back was his blue medical bag. "Alright then, I guess we have no choice but to go ashore now. I want everyone to be careful, we have no idea what's here." Nami said. Usopp clung to Sanji's shirt.

"This island seemes uninhabitied." Nami said looking over the dense forest that covered the island.

"I think my 'I can't go to the scarry island or i'll die' desase is acting up again." Usopp said. Sanji gave him an annoyed look.

"Get off." he complained trying to push the scared teen off his clothing. Usopp clung on harder.

"We're not all going ashore anyway. I think since Zoro's asleep he can guard the ship. Usopp and Chopper will stay with him. Me, Brook, Sanji, Robin, and Franky will go ahead and look for Luffy and anything useful on the island." Nami said.

"An excellent idea but if I may, I'd like to stay here. There is a new book i'm trying to read and I'd like to use this opportunity to read it." Robin said. Nami nodded.

"So it's settled." she said as Sanji finally pried the young teen off his shirt. Usopp nodded and clutched his arms still shaking.

"HEY GUYS!" yelled Luffy, running towards them with a big goffy smile. Nami raised an eye brow, but then her expression turned to fear as she saw Luffy was being chased by a herd on huge creatures.

"DON'T BRING THEM TO THE SHIP YOU IDIOT!" they all screamed at him except Robin and Zoro, who the latter was still asleep by the way. Luffy frowned.

"Ok, GUM-GUM PISTOL!" he yelled, rounding on them and punching them all down. Nami sighed in releif. Then a clapping sound could be heard. They all turned to see a beautiful woman with long red hair and dark eyes. She gave a cruel smile.

"OH, WHAT A BABE!" Sanji swooned.

"Very well done, you beat all my pet's with only one punch. Impressive. Let me reward you." she said.

"YES, PLEASE REWARD ME!" Sanji cried in joy.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked. She blinked.

"Me? I'm just a girl who ate the majo maho fruit." she said.

"A DEVIL FRUIT?!" Nami yelled, but suddenly the ship was surrounded in a dark fog and the crew blacked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nami woke up first feeling a little strange. "Don't worry, the feeling will go away soon." said the woman. Nami looked up, but she felt so weird. She looked down at her body and gasped. It wasn't her body that she was looking at but the body of a lion! She gased. The woman smiled. "But the danger of the situation will not change." she scolded Nami.

**Well here is the introduction. It's kinda different, but that's why we do this! All credit for story idea goes to .3 as this was their request and something that they wanted to see. I do not own Lion king or one piece. I hope you all like it! XD **


	2. wake up call

Nami looked around to see that she wasn't alone. There were a few others with her, but not enough to be her crew. There was a monkey with tan fur and a scar under it's left eye and beside it was an armadillo curlled up in a ball. Nami growled at the witch. "What'd you do to us, and where is my crew?" she asked. The woman laughed.

"I only used my Maho Maho no Mi." she said (1). Nami glared, that wasnt' much of an anser. Suddenly the monkey woke up.

"AHHH! I'm a monkey! Hey you..." it yelled in Luffy's voice, looking up at the woman. She gace him an amused look. "...did you do this to me?" he asked. She nodded.

"I did." she said. Luffy glared at her.

"Fine, then give me back my hat!" he yelled.

"THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM HERE!" she yelled, bashing him hard with her large paw. Luffy fell to the ground. Then she turned back to the witch. "Just who the hell are you anyway?!" she yelled.

"My name is Arikura. (2) I am an assasin sent by the world government to eliminate the strawhat crew." she explained.

"ELIMINATE!" Nami cried in worry. Suddenly a huge scream belonging to Usopp erupted from the currled up armadillo.

"I will just close my eyes and when I open them I will finally be in my happy place." Usopp whinned. He then looked up to see Nami. "AUGH! A LION!" he screamed.

"It's just me Usopp." Nami growled.

"Nice try lion, but I won't fall for your tricks." Usopp cried. Nami rolled her eyes and Luffy laughed. "Wait, Luffy?! So you really are Nami!" Usopp said. Nami and Luffy went to turn back to Arikura only to see she had vanished.

"This is just great! Now I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere in the body of a lion with you two idiots!" she screamed in anger. Luffy gave her a curious look, then his face lit up as a fact just dawned on him.

"Oh yeah, where are the others?" he asked. Nami and Usopp looked around, not seeing a sign of any of the others. Luffy then laughed. "Oh well, they'll find us eventually. Hey lets go towards that big rock, it looks exciting!" Luffy laughed, pointing to a huge rock in the distance. It had a large stone piller that went stright up into the sky, with a second rock piller that jutted out at an angle.

"Luffy! We're animales in a strange place! We can't just wonder around where ever we want, we need to find the others first!" Nami hissed.

"Hold on Nami, Luffy's got an idea there. That's the only actuall structure for miles. The others might just all head there figuring that we would too!" Usopp said, crawling up to the enormous lion. Nami thought about it for a second.

"That does make sense, but we have no idea of what animales they are." Nami said.

"We'll find out by their voices." Luffy said. Nami then nodded.

"Alright, let's head to the rock!" she said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A large tiger streached out on the desert plane. He had a scar across his chest and scars on his hind legs. "Well that was a nice nap!" Zoro said. He looked around to see Chopper laying next to him with a crane beside him that had a purple color to it. Zoro gave them both an odd look, then looked down at himself. "WHAT!" he roared, waking the crane and Chopper. Chopper looked up and screamed.

"OH NO! A TIGER!" he cried.

"Relax Chopper, it's just me!" Zoro growled. Chopper looked at him with huge eyes.

"Zoro!? Your a tiger!? AUGH! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?" little Chopper screamed. The crane looked down at her body.

"I don't know, but I think we have all been somehow turned into animales." Robin's voice came from it. They both looked at the crane and acknoledged it as their archaeologist.

"Damn witch, stealing all my swords." Zoro growled. Robin smiled softly. "I see the others got themselves lost, now what?!" Zoro growled. Roin looked around. She could see a beautiful oasis just off to the distance.

"Well, we're in the middle of a desert with nothing around by a huge oasis. If you ask me the others would have headed there, it looks like the only place around that you could surrive in." Robin said. The others nodded.

"Alright then, I guess we have no choice." Zoro said, starting out.

"Zoro! Your going the wrong way!" Chopper called. The tiger let out a low growl before turning back towards the oasis. Robin tock flight above them and with Chopper ridding on his back, Zoro started running to the oasis.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A beautiful goldan ram with curled horns got to its feet and looked around. He could see a zebra's skeliton next to him and a large blue rhino with a red star across it's back next to him. "What hapened? And where's my crew?! ROBIN-CHWAN, NAMI-SWAN!" Sanji's voice rang out from the ram.

"Sanji-kun?" Brook's voice called. Sanji looked over at the skeliton of the zebra where the voice was coming from. The head was raised off of the ground. Sanji screamed and Brook followed suit. The screams woke up the rhino.

"I'm trying to sleep here!" snapped Franky's voice from the rhino. Both Sanji and Brook screamed again, and Franky screamed as well at talking animals.

"What is going on here?!" Sanji asked looking around. He could clearly see that they were in a graveyard of somesort, elphant he would have to guess from all the bones.

"Where are the others?" asked Brook, worried for his crewmates saftey.

"We all probibly got seperated. We need to find them." Sanji said. He sounded worried, but they could tell he was mostly worried about Nami and Robin.

"Do you think they all got turned into animales like we did?!" Franky asked. Sanji nodded.

"Yeah, so finding them might be a little bit difficult. Let's see, where would they go?" Sanji wondered. He looked around and could make out a large skull of a nearly compleatly intact elephant. "We'll start searching over there and see what we come up with." Sanji said. The others nodded.

**I hope you like this chapter, thank .3 for the animal designs as they choose them, they are rather good! I hope you enjoy reading this and I have the biggest thanks .3 to who get's the credit for the story idea. Also thank you to Generalhyna, Sanasuke, avatoa, and feral wolfskin for reading and taking an interest in the story so far! If anyone ever has any requests don't be afraid to ask. Next chapter will be longer!**

**(1) Maho Maho no mi- the magic magic fruit.**

**(2) There is a japanese legand about a woman named Arikura-no-baba who was said to have magic powers. I called the woman Arikura after her.**


	3. Luffy, Nami, and Usopp

Nami, Usopp, and Luffy arrived at the giant rock. The group was tired and exhausted from the trip over. Nami sat down in a patch of shade and Usopp sat nearby. Luffy however jumped up on the nearest rock to overlook the area. "You guys gotta see this, this is so cool!" Luffy cried, looking over the vast plane. It was a waste land to the others, without much to look at. There were animal bones littering the desert floor and Luffy could make out a large number of lions like Nami moving slowly along the sand. Nami sighed.

"Doesn't anything discourage you?" she asked.

"Nope!" Luffy said, excitement filling his words.

"So what animales do you think the others would turn into?" Usopp asked Nami. Nami tried to shrug.

"I have no idea, with them you never know. We'll just have to find some other animals and ask if they have seen them." Nami said. Usopp nodded, liking that. "We'll wait until we can find some less dangerous animales then..." Nami started.

"HEY!" Luffy yelled to lionesses. They all looked up at Luffy, then to each other. Some understanding passed between them before they suddenly charged forward, like Luffy was a meal for the hungrey females to devour. Luffy smiled as they were comming, not senseing the danger he was in, but Nami and Usopp did.

"LUFFY!" they cried, as Usopp curled into a ball and Nami ran from the oncomming pride. Luffy saw the hunger in their faces as they got closer, and his smile vanished when one snapped at him in an attempt to eat him. Luffy yelped and started running after Nami and Usopp, who was rolling along. Scooping the slow moving animal in his hand, Luffy jumped onto Nami's back. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" she screamed.

"YOUR A LION NAMI! YOU RUN FASTER!" Luffy pouted. The lionesses looked shocked. Nami stopped running as the persute stopped. "HEY, WHY ARE YOU CHASING US?!" Luffy yelled at the lions. They looked at each other.

"We must hunt so that we can eat and live." said one lioness. She sounded older, and their was an air about her that made her seem higher than the other lionesses.

"Who are you?" Nami asked. The lioness turned to her.

"My name is Sarabi. I have never seen you before." she said, looking Nami over.

"No, my name is Nami, and these are my crew mates, Luffy and Usopp." Nami said.

"Crew?" Sarabi asked, never having heard that word before. Nami nodded.

"We're actually humans who live on the sea." Nami said. Sarabi looked genuinly confused, having never seen or hear of 'humans' or the 'sea' before, but she could tell that this was a young lioness and her friends and they were all in trouble.

"Nala." called Sarabi. A beautiful young lioness came forward threw the group. "Can you keep an eye on them while we go hunt?" Sarabi asked. Nala nodded and the lionesses left. Nami looked the lioness over.

"You all seem a little on edge." Usopp said.

"Who wouldn't be with Scar as king." Nala said.

"Who's this scar?! He sounds scarry!" Usopp whinned. Nala looked sad.

"He's our King, or rather forced king. He tock over when our King Mufasa died and his son...Simba, died as well." Nala explained. Luffy tilted his head to the side.

"So he's a bad guy?!" Luffy asked. The others looked at him as if he was stupid.

"Yes Luffy! And that means he's dangerous! We need to find the others and get out of here as soon as we can!" pleaded the armidillo as he couldn't reach up and grab the rubbery monkey of a captain. Luffy laughed.

"We don't know how to get home anyway! I wanna stay and look around!" Luffy said excitedly. Usopp and Nami stared at him like he was an idiot. Nala gave them a small smile.

"I don't think that's a good idea. You see Scar led the hyenas in, they're eatting everything. If they find you guys, they'll deffinatly eat you too!" Nala said. Usopp and Nami screamed in fear of being eatten by this unknown enemy, but Luffy laughed.

"We all gotta die someday right?! I just want to find my friends is all." Luffy said. Nami batted him hard, sending him tumbiling away.

"You can risk your life if you want, but I for one dont' want to die here!" Nami yelled at him.

"Why are you worried Nami? Your a lion, they won't touch you." Usopp pointed out. nami thought about that for a second.

"Fine then, do what you want." she hissed at Luffy. Luffy climbed back to his feet.

"Just don't do anything rash. You guys can stay with the other lionesses for now." Nala said. Nami gave her a concerned look.

"Are you going somewhere?" she asked Nala. The lioness nodded.

"Scar is destroying our home and everything that we have. I can't let him keep doing this, but theres nothing we can do as he's the rightful king by birth. So I'm going to go get help!" Nala said. Luffy nodded.

"I understand, then we'll stay here and protect the lionesses until you get back." Luffy said. Nala gave him an odd look at the rediculsness of a monkey protecting a pride of lions, but she acceted the kind gesture just the same, it would be a termendious weight off her mind while she was away.

"Thankyou." she said. Luffy smiled and nodded.

"Like Zoro told us before, if you get lost the best thing to do is to stay put, that way the others can find you anyway!" Luffy said. Nami and Usopp gave him an uneasy look.

"Neither you or Zoro follows that advise." Nami complained.

"You just want to satisfy your sick urge for something dangerous." Usopp whinned. Luffy smiled and nodded, confirming both statements as true. Nala looked back over at the lionesses.

"Don't tell them I left until I'm gone. You showing up actually works out perfectly, as the won't notice your apperence or my departure." Nala pointed out. With Nami there, the hyena's wouldn't notice a change in number and she could get long gone and probibly be on her way back when they notice that she left. Nami nodded and Usopp cowered.

"So, where do we go?" he asked. Nala thought for a second.

"You should probibly find Raffiki. He's a monkey that lives not to far away from here. He's like a shaman. He was very close with King Mufasa." Nala said. Usopp nodded, excited.

"Alright then, good luck!" Luffy told Nala, and the lioness tock off at a run. Her looked back over her shoulder at the three strangers. Something told her that they were the help she wanted to retreive, that they could do what needed done, but that same instint was what was telling her to run, to leave and that she would find someone even more important down the road, and that is what made her run.

**Sorry for the wait, I got swamped with prodjects. Well, here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. Thank you for reading and thank you Generalhyna for your reveiw! I hope you like it!**


	4. Sanji, Brook, and Franky

Sanji, Brook, and Franky approched the giant elephant skull. They looked around, trying to find the others with no luck. "Yohohoho, looks like no one else has seen this place yet...but I guess I can't see it either because I have no eyes...SKULL JOKE!" Brook said with a laugh.

"Stop messing around!" Sanji yelled, frustrated that neather the zebra or rhino was taking this siriously! He wanted to flip out but he had to keep his calm. Suddenly a laughter came from the skull. Sanji turned back to the skull. "Who's there!?" he yelled. three large hyena's stepped out of the bottom of the skull.

"Well, well, well, well, what do we have here?!" a female said. The others circled around them.

"Hello, are you a lady?!" Brook asked the female hyena. She screamed, quickly followed by the other two.

"What are you?!" she yelled at Brook. Brook laughed.

"I am nothing but bones Brook!" he yelled. The hyena's backed away from him.

"So uh, what do we do Shenzi?" the more intellegent looking male asked. The female looked over Brook then moved away.

"Leave him and eat the others, it's not like he has anything for us." she said. Brook felt a fire ignight inside. He looked at the hyena's angerly.

"That is rude! I only look this way because i'm on a diet!" he yelled. He lurched forward and delivered a strong kick to all three hyena's. They all slammed into the skeliton of the elephants and in a panic, ran away so that the zebra could not harm them. Brook nodded his satisfaction at their retreat. Sanji sighed.

"That's just great, now we can't even get any information out of them." he snapped. Brook gave him a blank look, but Sanji could tell he just made Brook depressed. "Dont worry about it, we'll find someone else." he said.

"I haven't seen anyone stand up to a hyena since Mufasa!" came a voice. They looked up to see a large mandrill holding a staff.

"And just who or what are you supposed to be?" Sanji asked, really wanting a cigerette. He looked down at his ram's body, cursing his luck at no longer having hands.

"Me? That is not the question, but the question is who are you?" he asked. All three strawhat's looked at each other in confusion. Remembeering how Zoro told them that it isn't polite to ask someone their name without giving them yours first, Sanji sighed in defeat. 'I hate having to listen to that moron.' he thought.

"The name's Sanji, these two are Brook and Franky." Sanji said. The monkey nodded.

"And where are you going?" he asked them. Franky stepped forward.

"We're looking for our friends, they...got seperated from us." Franky yelled.

"Have you seen them?" asked Brook hopefully. The monkey laughed.

"Old Rafiki hasn't seen any new rhino's or zebra's." he said. Sanji sighed.

"We don't think they look like us." Sanji said. The monkey laughed again. "What the hell is so funny!?" Sanji yelled in frustration.

"You'r looking for friends, but you don't know what they look like." the monkey, who they assumed was named Rafiki pointed out. They all feel silent, feeling the monkey had a point.

"Any idea where we can find them?" asked Franky. Rafiki nodded.

"Just head over that way, you might find them." he said pointing behind them. They turned to look back, but not seeing anything they turned back to Rafiki, not seeing him there anymore.

"Damn monkey. Well, that was the direction those creatures ran off in. I guess it wouldn't hurt to try." Sanji said.

"I wonder, Sanji-kun, who this Mufasa is that he mentioned and what are hyena's?" Brook asked. Sanji looked down for a second as they moved.

"If I had to guess, the hyena's are those three we ran into first. As for Mufasa, I have no idea, but from what the monkey said, I can assume he's long gone." Sanji said. They continued walking up the mountain of bones to where Sanji could get a good veiw for miles. In the distance was a barren landscape with a huge rock formation in the distance.

"Do you think that's what the monkey ment?" asked Franky. Sanji nodded.

"It has to be, it's the only formation around. Even idiots like Luffy and Zoro would head to something like that." Sanji said. He looked ahead and could see three small objects running across the desert, the hyena's. "And it looks like that rock is their den." Sanji said, judging that the formation was where they were going. They started down the slope of bones toward the exit of the graveyard. "Don't worry my lovly Robin-chwan and Nami-swan. I'm coming for you." Sanji said. Brook looked around as did Franky.

"You know, I'd like to know where that damn monkey went. Is he someone to be trusted? From the looks of it, he just sent us to a dangerous place." Franky said. Brook nodded.

"True, but that would be the most logical place the others would go. Maybe he was helping us out, or not. I can't say for certain, but I don't think he's our enemy. The enemy of ours is the witch that has sent us here." Franky said. Sanji smiled at the memory of her.

"I don't mind being turned into an animal by such a hot lady." he said. The other two sighed.

"But if we don't turn back then Nami and Robin will stay as animales too." Franky pointed out. Sanji's features fell at the idea of his angles as animles for the rest of their lives.

"I wonder what kind of animles the others have been turned into." Brook wondered.

"I don't know. We'll just have to look for them to find out." said Franky. Sanji was still sulking as they finally exited the graveyard. Then Sanji looked up, fire in his eyes.

"If they really are out there, then they went to that rock which looks to be a fortress of those hyena's that are looking for food. What is to stop them from eatting Nami-swan and Robin-chwan. I won't tolerate this! I'm coming to save you!" Sanji yelled, taking off at a run. The other two followed him as fast as their legs could carry them, headed towards the rock ahead.

**Well there's Sanji, Franky, and Brook now on the trail. I guess you can assume where Zoro, Robin, and Chopper are. Next chapter is their's. I hope you like this one, I wanted them to get a better idea on who the hyena's are. Since luffy and Usopp didn't know what a scorpion was and since i don't think they've ever seen a hyena, I figured it would be a good idea to make them figure it out! Well big thanks to all readers for following this story so far!**


	5. Zoro, Robin, Chopper

Zoro and Chopper walked calmly along the forest path as Robin circled the sky above them. "Anything?" Zoro yelled up at her.

"No." Robin deadpanned back. Zoro growled softly, not knowing what to do. They had to find the others, but how? Looking blindly didn't seem to be helping them at all. They both moved along quietly. Suddenly Zoro heard something. Snapping his head to the side he could see a large warthog and a tiny mercat on it's back. They both were staring at Zoro and Chopper, their mouths open so wide they were hitting the ground. Zoro growled in irritation at them, then they ran screaming. Zoro tock off after them.

"WAIT ZORO!" Chopper yelled, but Zoro didn't listen. They were the first living organism's they had seen since they woke up and he wasn't about to let them get away. Zoro had no problem ceatching up to them and was about to capture them when a large male lion slammed into his side. Zoro roared out in anger at the offender and faced him, ready to tear him to shreds. The lion crouched down, ready to ponce on a moments notice.

"Enough!" Robin said landing between the two of them. They both looked at her. "We're looking for our friends, nothing more." she said. The male lion gave Zoro one last hard look and then backed down. Zoro did as well. Chopper caughed up and sighed in releif.

"What are you?" the lion asked him. Chopper screamed at being addressed by the carnivor and tock shelter behind Zoro's hind leg. Zoro glared at him.

"It's not nice to ask someone who they are without telling them who you are first." he snapped. The lion looked taken aback by his comment.

"Simba." he finally told them.

"Zoro, and these two are Robin and Chopper." Zoro said.

"Oh good, and we're Timon and Pumba, so now that we know each other, BEAT IT PAL!" the mercat, Timon, said. Zoro glared at him, but Robin was quick to stop the fight before it even began.

"Like I said, we're just looking for our friends. There are six of them." Robin said. Simba shock his head.

"Sorry, can't help you." he said. Zoro turned to leave, deciding they weren't getting anything from the lion.

"Then would it be alright if we stay with you until we find them?" Chopper asked.

"Chopper." Zoro hissed, but Simba nodded.

"Sure, as long as you don't mind bugs." he said. All three strawhats looked slightly uneasy at that, but said nothing. Zoro sighed, knowing there was no point in saying anything since he'd loose that battle. He looked around noticig that Timon and Pumba got mad and stormed off. They clearly did not like the idea of having another meat eater around. The four started walking threw the forest when a loud scream reached their ears. "That's Pumba!" Simba growled, tearing off after the source. The three followed as fast as they could, also wanting to know what was wrong. Soon after Timon's voice followed suit. Then they could see them. A lioness was closing in on them and Pumba was stuck under a tree root. Simba leaped, knocking back the female lion. Chopper looked on along with Robin and Zoro, and winced when Simba tock a blow to the head.

"You need to help him Zoro." Chopper cried.

"Why, it's only a single opponent." Zoro mused. Chopper looked back and him and Timon gasped as the female pinned Simba to the ground. It looked like she would kill him in another attack, but then Simba's eyes opened wide in shock.

"Nala?!" he asked. Nala, the lioness, stepped off of him to look over him in confusion. 'How did he know my name?' she wondered. He could see the questions in her eyes. "It's me, Simba!" he said. It tock her a second before she reacted with a yell of joy and excitement. Timon's jaw hit the floor as the two apperent friends came together to celibrate their reunion. "Hey guys come over here!" yelled Simba. The five made their way over. "This is Nala, she's my best friend. Nala, these are Timon, Pumba, Zoro, Robin, and Chopper." Simba introduced.

"Pleased to make your aquatence." Pumba said.

"The pleasures all mine." Nala laughed, but Timon pushed himself between them all.

"Wait, wait, wait, hold on a second. You know her, she knows you, but she wants to eat him. And everyone is okey with that?! DID I MISS SOMETHING HERE!" Timon screamed dramatically gesturing between Simba, Nala, and Pumba.

"Settle down Timon." Simba told him, scared the tiny animal would have a heart attack.

"I can't beleive you've been alive all this time...and that means..." Nala started. Zoro and Robin's eyes narrowed as they saw a look of joy pass over her features and shock and horror over Simba's. "...your the king!" she said.

"KING!? Whoa lady, have you got your lion's crossed!" Timon said. Chopper's mouth fell open.

"WOW! A REAL KING!" he yelled.

"Not like you haven't seen one before." Zoro said, remembering that Chopper came from a country that had a king.

"Your majesty, I gravel at your feet." Pumba said, kissing Simba's legs. Simba pulled his leg back.

"Stop it!" he said annoyed.

"It's not gravel it's grovle and don't, he's not the king! Are you?" Timon asked turning to Simba. Zoro and Robin turned to watch his reation. Simba looked unamused.

"No!" he said, denying the title.

"Simba?" Nala asked, clearly sounding confused.

"Well maybe I was gonna be! But that was a long time ago!" Simba said. 'So, he was supposed to be king of this animal country.' Robin thought. "But i'm still the same guy." he told Timon and Pumba.

"Yeah, but with power!" Timon argued.

"Simba, we need to talk." Nala argued. The others got the hint. Zoro and Robin started away.

"Anything that she has to say she can say in front of us, right Simba?!" Timon asked. Before Simba could respond, Zoro shoved Pumba and Robin lifted up Timon, all five leaving the two lions alone. "HEY!" protested Timon.

" , I must ask, how long have you known ?" Robin asked, curious. Timon looked like he wasn't going to answer.

"We've known Simba since he was really small! We saved him in the desert and he's been with us ever since." said Pumba.

"I see, and he never told you about being a king before?" Robin asked. Both shock their heads. "I see, so something must have happened that made him not want to be king and run away from home, and that's how you found him. Interesting." Robin said, then was lost to the others in her thoughts. Zoro streched out and fell asleep. A few minutes later they could hear screaming voices. They looked over to see Nala and Simba going their own ways.

"Oh no, they're fighting!" Chopper cried.

"They'll get over it." Zoro said, going back to his nap. Finally night was on them, and they were all asleep.

Zoro was woken up by Timon's screaming voice and to see Nala standing over him. "Simba's gone!" she said.

"What?!" they asked.

"I can't find him anywhere!" she said. Then there was a laughing voice and all six looked up to see a large monkey.

"Haha, you won't find him here! The king has returned!" he said. Nala looked happy. Zoro and Robin didn't really care. Chopper grinned, and Timon and Pumba looked angry.

"What!? Why'd he leave?!" Timon asked.

"Simba's father was king Mufasa, but when we were young he was killed. We were told Simba died as well and then Simba's uncle Scar tock over the throne. Simba is going back to challenge his uncle." Nala explained. Zoro shrugged, not really interested.

"So your' going back too?!" asked Timon. Nala nodded.

"Yeah, I need to help him. Besides, that monkey Luffy and the lioness Nami said they'd stay until I returned and they're looking for their friends that they lost. I need to go back so they can go out looking." Nala said. Zoro, Robin, and Chopper looked at her.

"Did you say Luffy?!" Zoro asked. Nala nodded. He stood up along with the others. "Alright, lead on, we're coming too!" Zoro said. Nala looked surprised.

"Why?" she asked.

"Didn't you all say you were looking for friends too?" Pumba asked. Robin nodded.

"You see, Luffy is our captain, he's much like our leader." Robin said. Nala nodded.

"Alright then." she agreed.

"We're coming too! Simba is our friend. We're going to help him!" Pumba agreed.

**Next chapter done. So now everyone is moving toward pride rock. Let's see what happens next! Thanks for reading so far!**


	6. Scar

Zazu sat in his bone cage. In sadness and despair at his situtuation, he watched Scar devour a piece of meat. "No body knows, the trouble I've seen. Nobody knows my sorrow. " he sang in a depressed voie.

"Oh Come now Zazu, why don't you sing something with a little more bounce to it?!" asked Scar. Zazu sighed.

"It's a small world after all..." he started, but Scar freaked.

"NO! NO, anything but that!" he roared. Zazu gave him an odd look, then started humming to a rhythem that he could sing.

"I've got a lovley bunch of coconuts, there they are standing in a row. Big one's small one's, some as big as your head..." he sang. Scar seemed to like it and started singing along happily. "I would never have to do this if Mufasa was alive." Zazu whinned. Unfortunitaly Scar heared him.

"WHAT!? You know the law, never ever mention my brothers name, in my presence." Scar hissed, moving in on the cage. "I am the KING!" he roared. Zazu pulled back to the wall.

"Yes sire you are the king." he confirmed, worried that Scar would kill him now.

"Hey boss, we gotta bone to pick with you!" yelled Banzai as him and his sister Shenzi and their brother Ed entered the cave.

"Oh, what is it now?!" Scar hissed, not wanting to deal with those idiots.

"I'll handle this. Scar, there's no food." Shenzi started.

"Yeah, it's dinner time, and we an't got no entre!" Banzai yelled in frustration.

"It's the lionessess job to hunt!" Scar hissed, wanting them to leave.

"Yeah but, they won't go hunt!" Banzai cried. Scar sighed.

"Oh...eat Zazu!" he growled. Immeditaly Zazu started to panic.

"Oh you don't want me, i'm all string and..." he started, but Scar just laughed.

"Oh Zazu don't be rediculous." he said, trying to get them all to shut up. He really wouldn't have let them eat Zazu, he still had to keep that bird around for leverage over Sarabi, scince she wouldn't let Mufasa's friend get devoured so easily. They all were yeling now. "Oh just get out!" he yelled. The hyena's started out, but Banzai turned back to him one last time.

"Yeah but, we're still hungrey." he said.

"OUT!" roared Scar, and the hyena's fled. Scar started pacing back and forth. He was frustrated, were the lionessess planning an uprising. What would be the best way to bring them all back under control?!

"I have an idea if your interested." came a voice. Scar and Zazu turned to see a large black pantheress enter the cave. Scar glared at her. How did she know what he was thinking?! "My name is Arikura and I beleive we have a common goal that we can work towards." she said. Scar glared.

"I don't need your's or anyother's help!" Scar hissed, annoyed at the guts of this strange female cat to barge into his kingdome.

"Not yet, but then again you don't know who has entered your kingdom now do you?" she asked. He gave her a weary look. "Nine extreamly strong opponents have entered your kingdom. They have been known for being much stronger than they appear and have already defeated three people who have tried to take over kingdoms." she said. Scar gave her an odd look. He didn't know weither he should beleive her or not. She was a stranger, and it was odd for someone to be just handing out sensitive information like that. But if she was telling the truth, then she was implying that these people would topple the throne he killed his brother for. "They are known as the Straw Hat's. I beleive if we work together then we can destroy your problem and mine. What do you say?" she asked. Scar looked her over.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to hear you out on what you have to say." he said. She pushed forward a strange looking fruit.

"This is all you need!" she said. He gave her an odd look, but decided to trust this woman, and devoured the fruit. Out side, the hyena's heared painful screams and roars, and they shivered in fear as to what would happen next.

xxxxxxxx

Simba arrived on the ridge overlooking the pride lands. He sighed in despair as he looked at the barren lands that his uncle had turned them into. Taking a deep breath he steaded himself ready to attack and defeat his uncle to take back his land. "Simba!" came a call. He turned to see Nala, Timon, Pumba, Zoro, Robin, and Chopper.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"We cane to help!" Nala said.

"We're gonna fight your uncle...for this?" Timon asked, looking at the landscape. Simba laughed.

"Yes Timon, this is where I grew up." he said. Timon sighed.

"Well if it's important to you, then it is to us too!" Timon said. Simba smiled, then he looked up at the others.

"Why are you helping?" he asked. Zoro shrugged his shoulders, not really caring.

"To tell the truth, helping you is the only lead to our captain, so until we find out otherwise, we're behind you too." Zoro said.

"Right!" Chopper said with a big smile, and Robin nodded too. Simba nodded.

"Thanks guys!" he said.

xxxxxxxxxx

"We finally made it!" said Sanji as they reached the bottom of the Pride Rock. Brook and Franky nodded, Brook panting at a loss of breath.

"I am pretty winded from that run...although I have no lungs..." Brook started.

"We don't have time for that right now! We need to find the others." said Franky. SUddenly a huge growl sounded threwout the area.

"SARABI!"

**Well there's that. I hope you like it! Next chapter is the strawhat's reunion!**


	7. Reunion

Simba, Zoro, Robin, Nala, Chopper, Timon, and Pumba made their way up to the edge of the hyena pack as they moved aside for a beautiful noble lioness to move threw them towards Scar. "So what's the plan for getting past those guys?" Timon whispered.

"Live bait!" both Simba and Zoro said.

"Good idea...HEY!" Timon growled, not liking the implications of that.

"Come on Timon, please." Simba pleaded.

"I'll go too!" Chopper said, having a small burst of courage. He wanted to help. The others nodded. Nala turned to leave.

"And just where are you going?!" Timon growled.

"I'm going to find the lionesses." she said. Robin nodded.

"I'll go with you." she said. Nala nodded. Simba turned to Zoro.

"I guess it's just you and me huh?!" he asked. Zoro gave him a crooked smirk, he was looking forward to this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nami watched Sarabi leave to go up to the male lion. "Is that Scar?" Luffy asked.

"It is." said Nala coming up beside them. Robin was perched on her shoulder.

"NALA! YOUR BACK!" Nami cried, happy to have a familar face again.

"Nami?!" Robin asked. Nami, Luffy, and Usopp's eyes widened.

"ROBIN!?" they yelled. Robin laughed.

"I guess we were all turned into animales. Now if only we can find the others..." she started.

"NAMI-SWAN! ROBIN-CHWAN!" Sanji's voice echoed threwout the area. The hyena's pulled back in fear as a large skeliton zebra came threw with a ram and a rhino.

"Sanji?" Nami asked. Sanji swooned.

"The one and only my love!" he said.

"Friends of yours?" Nala asked. Nami nodded.

"Where's Zoro and Chopper?" Luffy asked. Nala looked up. She could see Sarabi reaching Scar.

"Your friend Chopper is helping destract the hyenas and Zoro is helping Simba get to Scar." she said.

"Simba?" the name echoed threw the lionessess.

"You mean the lion that was killed?" Sanji asked. Nala nodded.

"Alright, then let's go kick this Scar guy's ass." Luffy said.

"Luffy, do you even have the slightest idea why we're getting into this fight?!" Nami asked, annoyed to be in the middle of something that didn't concern them.

"Yeah, they helped us out, so we need to help them back...besides, Zoro's already fighting." said Luffy. They all sighed, they weren't getting out of this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Timon, Pumba, and Chopper crept up to the hyenas. "So what are we gonna go? Dress in a dress and do the hula?" Timon asked sarcastically. Chopper and Pumba tooked to each other. Timon sighed, he had to ask. Pumba put an apple in his mouth as Timon put on a grass skirt as well as Chopper. All three jumped out. "If your hungrey for a piece of fat and juicy meat, eat my buddy pumba here because he is a treat." Timon started singing as Chopper did a little dance, gesturing to Pumba. "...all you have to do is get in line. Are you aching, for some bacon..." Timon continued to sing. Chopper saw Zoro and Simba creap away behind them. He could tell Zoro just wanted to fight them, but Simba must have convinced him not to. "...he's a big pig, you can be a big pig too!" Timon finished his song to notice how close the hyena's were. Now that the others got by, Chopper grew big.

"My tun!" he said, swinging a fist across to hit a group of the hyena's back. One tried to attack him from behind, bur Pumba kicked it away. Chopper pulled out a yellow pill. "Rumble!" he said, biting it in half. He then turned to the hyenas. "Heavy point!" he yelled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't see why we couldn't have just taken care of them ourselves." Zoro growled, annoyed. Simba shock his head.

"No one can know I'm here until we find Scar." Simba growled a low warning.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Zoro really didn't care either way, but he knew Luffy was nearby and this guy was about to make one hell of a racket, and Luffy would come running to be in the middle of it himself. They came over the rock to see a male red and black lion facing a female lion.

"Then you have sentenced us to death!" the female lion growled.

"Mother!" Simba whispered.

"Then so be it, I'm the king!" he growled.

"If you were half the king that Mufasa..." she started, but the lion hit her.

"I am ten times the King Mufasa was." Scar growled. Suddenly Simba growled making his presence known as a loud yell from a very familar voice echoed threw the area.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU CAN'T HIT A WOMAN!" Sanji's voice came as the other strawhat's all gathered on the rock.

"Mufasa? No, your dead! And what is that?!" Scar asked, slightly unnerved at the sight of the skeliton zebra and Simba. Sarabi however smiled.

"Simba." she said softly. Simba then turned to Scar.

"Step down Scar." he growled. Scar smirked.

"Ah, my dear nefew, I'm so surprised to see you...alive that is." Scar said, looking up at the hyenas.

"You tried to kill him!" Chopper cried out.

"Chopper." Zoro warned. This wasn't their fight anymore.

"Is that true weird lion guy?" Luffy asked.

"I don't think so." Simba said, defending his uncle momentarly. But Scar started to chuckle.

"Why I do beleive that I haven't seen you since you were a cub. You have changed quite a bit Simba...but so have I." Scar said.

"What are you talking about?" Timon asked. Then Scar started to change his apperence. His spine poked out from his back and the fur ad mucle one his tail melted away to give a long bony tail. Parts of the hide on his body decayed away, showing the muscle underneith and arts of his rib cage. His eyes turned to yellowish color and parts of his mane fell out. Everyone tock a step back.

"What the hell..." Luffy started.

"The Kouhai-Kouhai no mi's powers belong to me!" Scar roared.

**Let's admit it, not my best work! I hope you like it though. For visual reference I was suggested to use a picture called Twisted Scar by hellrapter. It's a really good drawing and I want to give credit of his apperence to that. I hope you'll read the next chapter. Till then, bye!**


	8. Battle of Scar

"The Kouhai-Kouhai no mi's powers belong to me!" Scar roared. The straw hat pirates and the lionesses as well as the hyena's stood frozen.

"A devil fruit!" Robin gasped at the moving corpse. Scar gave her a twisted smile.

"Percisly." he said.

"Robin. Do you know anything about it?" Luffy asked, turning to her. Robin went to speak when suddenly Brook kicked out, kicking Sanji then Zoro in the head, sending both to the ground.

"ZORO! SANJI!" Usopp, Franky, and Chopper yelled.

"BROOK!" yelled Nami, demanding an answer as to why he hit his friends.

"I don't know what happened!" Brook insisted.

"Luffy, its a fruit that allows the user to control waste. The area around us has been turned into a waste land. He's probibly manipulating Brook since he's a skeliton!" Robin insisted. Luffy nodded.

"I see." he said stepping forward.

"Wait, this is my fight." Simba insisted, trying to get in front of Luffy.

"That may have been true a few minutes ago, but once that bastard started manipulating Brook, this turned into our fight." Franky said, pissed. With a groan from each, Zoro and Sanji climbed to their feet.

"Well that was less then pleasent." Sanji complained.

"Yeah." Zoro agreed. The ram and tiger turned to face Scar. Coming up behind Scar was his army of hyenas and elephant skelitons along with Brook. Luffy cracked his knuckles. Suddenly his eyes lit up.

"Oh I remember now. Your all like that spring guy!" Luffy said. The straw hat's gave him a stupid look.

"What?!" Zoro roared.

"They're like that guy Bellemy! They called him a hyena too!" Luffy said. Nami closed her eyes in frustration.

"No Luffy, these are REAL hyena's, and why the hell do you feel the need to bring that up NOW!?" Nami asked. Luffy smirked.

"Because if they are like that Bellemy guy then they can't be all that strong." Luffy said. Zoro and Sanji smirked too and the others sighed while Robin chuckled. Luffy pulled back his fist. "GUM-GUM PISTOL!" he yelled. His monkey fist flew forward and hit Scar in the jaw, threwing the lion off his feet into a group of the hyenas. Zoro and Sanji ran forward with Chopper and Franky behind them. Usopp, Nami, and Robin stood back. Robin threw her wings across her chest.

"Seis Flur!" she yelled. Six claws appeared on Brook and held him to the ground. Sanji kicked threw a group of hyenas and tock out and elephant skeliton as Zoro did the same. Chopper used his heavy point to knock a bunch of the hyenas away and Franky plowed threw a skeliton. Simba and lionessess charged in. Luffy and Simba ran after Scar who moved back from the rest of the fighting. they found him standing by a large cliff.

"Oh, Simba." Sscar said turning to see him.

"Step down Scar." Simba said.

"NO! I WANT TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM!" Luffy yelled.

"Oh I would naturaly, but do you see them?" Scar asked, pointing at a group of hyena's that arrived behind the two of them. "They think I'm King." Scar told him. Simba growled low, he couldn't allow Scar to stay in charge and ruin all of his fathers hard work.

"Well we don't, Simba is the rightful King!" Nala said, as her, Sarabi, and the straw hat's minus Brook arrived behind Luffy.

"The choice is yours Scar, either step down or fight!" Simba said.

"I WANNA FIGHT!" Luffy yelled, still mad at Scar for manipulating Brook.

"Oh must this all end in violence. I mean I would hate to be responsible for the death of a family member, wouldn't you agree?" Scar asked. The lionesses and the straw hat's all looked confused.

"That isn't going to work Scar, I put it behind me!" Simba yelled.

"Oh but what about your loyal subjects? Have they put it behind them?" asked Scar as Timon and Pumba arrived as well as the monkey Raffiki.

"Simba?" Nala asked.

"Oh, so you haven't told them have you?! Why don't you tell them who is responsible for Mufasa's death?" Scar asked.

"What is going on?" Sanji asked, craving a cigerette.

"I am." Simba said. Shock past threw the lionessess.

"What?!" Nala and Sarabi asked.

"Murderer!" Scar taunted.

"No, it was an accident!" Simba insisted.

"GUM-GUM PISTOL!" Luffy hit Scar in the side, and sent the lion into the stone wall. "I told you i'm going to beat your ass!" Luffy insisted. The others stood in surprise, wondering at this new revelation. Scar then lepted onto SImba and the two rolled to the edge of the cliff.

"Luffy, you gonna do something? Cause if he falls, he'll die." Zoro said. No one moved for a second, but them suddenly Simba leaped up, a new furry in his eyes.

"MURDER!" he screamed, then he pinned Scar down. "Tell them what you told me, so they can hear you!" Simba growled.

"I killed Mufasa." Scar finally said. The lionessess looked releived and angrey.

"I don't know what's going on here and I don't care. I just want my nakama back!" Luffy growled. Scar and Simba rolled as they hyena's leapted at them. Timon and Pumba kicked a few aside. Robin flew down and knocked one away. Franky barled threw the skelitons, breakingthem apart. The other straw hat's and Rafiki started to take out the hyenas. In the confusion Scar tried to slip away. "Wait!" yelled Luffy, chasing after him with Simba behind him. All three stopped on the upper edge of pride rock.

"Simba, Simba, you wouldn't really kill your uncle would you?" Scar asked. Simba paused for a second. Suddenly the ground itsself started to break apart as more skeliton's rose up. Luffy punched him again, but screamed, pulling back his fist. The skin and fur on the edge of his fist was decaying.

"What is this?!" Luffy asked. Simba didn't wait for a response, but charged in. Scar jumped up on his back two legs and struck Simba across the face. Simba fell back, then lept up on two legs as well. The two lions batted each other, and with a stangled yelp, Simba pulled back. Parts of his pelt were decaying, and he was bleeding bad. Luffy glared. "You dirty bastard! Fight like a real man!" Luffy yelled. Scar laughed as if the idea amused him. He charged forward again, pinning SImba to the ground. The sky lit up with lighting as the wasted plants bellow them were struck and ignigted into an inferno. Simba kicked up, trying to disloge Scar from above him. Scar was thrown back to the edge of the cliff on two legs. He tried to regain his balance, but was leaning back too far, and fell. Simba charged to the edge, but all he could see was Scar falling to the fire and the skelitons crumbled to the ground. Turning around, they went back to rejoin the others.

The others stood together. Brook was free and the hyenas were gone. "You bastards! I was hoping I wouldn't have to fight you myself!" came a shout as the witch came out of the cave behind them.

"Oh no, Arikura!" Nami gasped seeing the witch. Luffy glared.

"WHERE IS MY HAT!" he screamed.

"THAT'S NOT THE ISSUE HERE!" Usopp yelled at him. The woman laughed. She pulled back her hand to have a blue sphere form, an attack she was going to hit th straw hat's with. Then a drop of rain landed on her head, followed by a slow but steady rain fall. Arikura screamed in pain.

"Oh, I forgot. Those who eat that maho maho no mi are weaker in water, more so than any other devil fruit." Robin explained. Nami grinned.

"Then that means I'm up!" she said.

"Here Nami, I found this when we woke up." Usopp said, handing her her perfect clima tact. Nami tock it in her mouth.

"Alright, THUNDERBOLT TEMPO!" Nami yelled threw her teeth. The lightining strucck Arikura hard and she went down, never gettting back up. As she went down, the rain came down harder, and threw the mist it created, the straw hat's, lionessess, Simba, Rafiki, Timon, and Pumba could see the Pride Lands being restored. They saw grass and plants growing, trees reforming, and heards returning. Rafiki gestured to Simba the cliff that Simba nodded and assended with Nala. Then a whirlwind seemed to pick up behind the straw hats. They started being whipped around with no idea what was happening ntil they landed into a patch of grass. Looking up they saw they were all human again and on the Going Merry. Luffy grinned.

"That was so cool!" Luffy said. Nami hit him with her staff, Sanji kicked him, and Usopp and Chopper hit him on the side.

"No it wasn't! That was horrible!" Sanji yelled. Robin laughed.

"Whatever. I noticed that you were only a pathetic ram while the rest of us were actually useful." Zoro taunted.

"WHAT!?" Sanji growled, attacking Zoro with kicks while Zoro defended himself with his three swords. Luffy grabbed his hat off his head and smiled, happy to have it back.

"SANJI, FOOD!" he yelled.

**The end. Sorry, I have been so bussy latley, but I try to make time to write. I want to thank you for reading this whole story, and big thanks to .3, because it wont let me type out their whole name for some reason, they did the first request. Any way, this was their idea, so the credit goes to them. Thank you Generalhyna, Sanasuke, avatoa, and feral wolfskin.**


End file.
